Totally smitten
by APJOfanaccout
Summary: Artemis and all the other goddesses are totally smitten with Percy. How will Artemis react when Percy dates others? After Hoo. Rated T for some Cuss and small parts of molest/ and maybe rape. Yoooo this is on a break for a while since I lost some files. Ill update when it's not
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers. This is a second story and it will be a different type of Pertemis. My other story is on a sort of pause as I am thinking of a way to end it. This will hopefully be a way to think of new ideas. And this will be a tad OOC (Out of character/context/control.) All rights go to the respective owners. (Percy Jackson goes to Rick Riordan and such)**

Artemis POV

Please, please, please don't look at me. Dammit! He looked at me. I cannot help but get lost into his mesmerizing sea green eyes. I felt heat rising to my cheeks but I fought it down. Perseus has been summoned up to Olympus to swear his allegiance. He is more powerful than some of the most powerful gods. Once he swore his allegiance he smiled a brilliant smile. I fought down my blush once again but all the other goddesses failed to do so. Every male god besides my twin handed Perseus a stack of drachmas. ' _What was that for?'_ I wondered. Then he locked his eyes onto mine. Everybody was not speaking, intrigued by what was going to happen. He then winked at me, causing heat to rise but I fought it down. He sighed, knowing he will not win. Then he got an idea. He took off his shirt. I blushed but this went unnoticed by him, or at least I thought it did. He then saw walked over to the side of the throne room where my throne was. He pointed at me at spoke.

"You can look you know, no need to torture with sneak peaks," I felt heat rise but then he finished "Demeter." I thanked the gods and remembered that Demeter's throne was right next to mine. My twin then spoke

"Well, that was interesting."

Ares said "Got that right." All the gods mumbled in agreement. I spoke

"Well, what was the handing over drachmas for?"

Perseus replied "Well, each god bet on a goddess that would not blush if I tried to make them to. Every goddess failed to not blush except you, milady." Oh. So that was what it was about! I then spoke, a little angry on how they bet on us goddesses like we were objects.

"Why bet on us goddesses like we are some objects?!"

Perseus replied "Oh no milady, all the other gods came up to me, thinking that I could not do it and I should be jealous of them, but I showed them I could, and if you look at them, they have pure jealousy on their faces. And could somebody get me a shirt, I don't like the way Aphrodite is looking at me." I saw Aphrodite drooling at him. She quickly perked up at this mention and flashed on a very, very tight black shirt which made it as if he had no shirt on at all. I saw him flash Apollo a look, which looked like it said 'pay later' and Apollo gave an almost inconceivable nod. 'DAMMIT! APOLLO MUST'VE BET ON ME AND WHEN I BLUSHED, PERSEUS NOTICED!' I guess he did not want to embarrass me? My uncle Poseidon then spoke

"Percy, after these very interesting events, you may now leave." Perseus nodded and asked

"Can you guys flash me to my cabin plez?" Zeus nodded and off went Perseus.

"Artemis, you and the hunt need to go to camp, for there is too much monster activity." Zeus said. I started to protest but then he flashed out. Then all the gods flashed out, me included. I arrived at my hunt's entrance, to be greeted by Apollo. He spoke

"Artemis, Percy may be oblivious, but he knows that you blushed and tried to save the manhating goddess from embarrassment. And now, I owe him some drachma. Thanks." Without a word, he flashed out. I went to Thalia, thinking about how Perseus is not that ignorant, when I ran into her. She asked

"How was the meeting on Olympus?" I retold the story, leaving out on the part Apollo told me.

"Yeah, I bet if Percy wanted to, he could get anybody to bed with him, but he does not take advantage of women like that." She told me. I nodded. She then spoke

"Hell, if he wanted to, he probably could get one of the maiden goddesses! I mean, have you seen his seductive smile! It probably is more powerful than Aphrodite's charm-speak, and could work on somebody who is immune to love magic, seeing as how it is not magic. Well, I have to go help some girls on Archery, see you later milady." Before she left, I spoke

"Could you go inform the hunt that we are leaving to camp in, 10 minute. " She nodded. I thought about what she said. Was the smile really more powerful than Aphrodite's charm-speak? And then I thought about the first sentence she spoke. I thought about how his body which could defeat Eros's (The male god of love, which body is supposed to be your perfect idea, similar to Aphrodite, but a male version). I thought about how he defies every law applied to males. Then I realized something 'He already won over one of the maiden goddesses, me.'

Percy POV.

YES! I got 180 Drachma today! 20 drachma for each goddess (Hestia was added to the council along with Hades, for Percy's defeating the giants. Along with freeing all the peaceful titans like Calypso, and Leto and etc.) I went outside of camp, to a store that a demigod ones which sells electronics that are untraceable by monsters. I bought a 50 inch television with Netflix for life, a computer, some xfinity Wi-Fi, and the newest Samsung (I do not own any of rights of these mentioned) phone with free unlimited data. We all now Apple sucks and Android rules. I mean, where is the back button on Apple phones?! (Personal opinion, no hate plez.) All just for 60 drachma! This guy underprices stuff. I then loaded up the wifi, took off my shirt when I hear the Hunt's horn blow. Damn, right when I was gonna get comfortable! I out on my shirt to go greet Thalia. Once I saw her asked

"Hey Tree Trunk, how's it going?" She gave me a murderous stare but replied

"Peachy Aqua-man, and from what I heard, you made like, every goddess blush in there." I chuckled

"Yeah, it was for a bet, and I made 180 drachma off it!" She gave me a dumbfounded look and asked

"REALLY?! What did you spend it on?" "Just some untraceable electronics, which reminds me, here is some drachma, if you go out to about 100 yards to the west of camp, you will find a shop run by a demigod, so you can go buy whatever." Her eyes widened and she ran off to ask permission to leave. They all looked at me and I said,

"Fine, take the rest, spend it on whatever just ask to leave." They all shot me a grateful look, and ran off. Artemis came up to me and asked

"Perseus, why did you do that?" "Because I could probably just make some more somehow. Milady, I saved you from up on Olympus, so the least you could do is call me Percy." I replied smirking, bringing out _that_ card. She flushed red and spoke

"Why you! Ah, well, I guess thank you Percy!" I asked her

"Milady, do you know any good animal documentaries to watch, because I've watched the rabbit so far, but don't know anymore." She replied

"You watch animal documentaries? Never mind, but you could always watch the bear." I thanked her and walked off. But she called me

"Percy, may I come with you, as I have never seen one of these, _documentaries_." I said sure, and she followed. She asked

"What were you planning to do before we came?" I told her

"Well I was going to relax and watch Netflix, which I got by paying some drachma from." "So, you were going to Netflix and chill?" I stifled a laugh "What? I'll watch Netflix and chill with you." I kept on laughing before telling her what it means. She flushed deep red. She asked

"Forget what I said and don't tell anybody! Now, where can I sit?" "Anywhere, I'll just sit away to give you privacy." She looked away and asked "How does this work?" "Well, I just go to a channel that holds documentaries and see if they have one." I went onto a channel and chose the bear documentary and we watched in silence. I excused myself and walked outside. I then saw Thalia. I went up to her and retold what happened, knowing that i will probably die later. She burst into a laughing fit

"She re-really said that?" "I swear on River Styx that what I told you is true. And also, can you tell her and the hunt at night about this, so I can escape death?" She nodded and I went back to my cabin. I noticed how Artemis was lying down on my bed and when I went up to her I asked

"Milady, why my bed when there are 9 other ones?" "Uh, well, because your bed has the best view of the television." She replied hastily.

"But why weren't you looking at the—" She interrupted me and mumbled "Shut up Percy." I raised my hands in defeat and walked to the other side of the room. We watched the rest of the documentary and then she left.

 _Time skip to 10pm_

Artemis POV.

I was getting ready to get some sleep when Thalia came to me. She said

"So did anything interesting happen today?" I shook my head "Really? Because Percy told me about you wanting to Netflix and chill with him." "PERCY!" I stormed over to his cabin. Surprisingly he was not there. I was about to walk out when he entered, only in swimming trunks.

"Milady, what are you doing?" I flushed red but said

"Why did you tell Thalia that?"

He replied "Simple, because you're cute when you're mad. Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading to bed." I just stood there, dumbfounded. Percy jut called me cute. PERCY JUST CALLED ME CUTE!

"Um, milady, I would like to go to bed now, alone." I nodded my head, thinking about what just happened as I headed to bed.

 **Welp, that's the end of this chappie. I know it is a bit OOC but please no hate. You can i don't care. Reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism too. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn Me, back at it again with another chappie. Hope you like this one.**

Percy POV

Artemis looks so cute when she is mad. Bad Percy, She is da maiden goddess. I woke up to a loud noise. It's 6 in the morning who would do this? HUNTERS! I went outside to run into Thalia.

"OOF. Oh sorry Thalia. Wait Thalia! What were you doing?" "Giving you a wakeup call, because gods, you needed one." "Well not in 6 IN THE MORNING!" "Geez no need to get mad. Milady wanted me to tell you something. We are having a reunion for it being the anniversary if the 1st titan war. It starts at 2pm." "Okay thanks." "And put some clothes on man." "Why? You having a hard time not looking?" I replied cheekily.

"NO! Because of Milady" She said, gesturing to Artemis. "Ok? Ah whatever." I then went inside and put on some clothes. I went back outside to go and just wander around the woods. I ran into Apollo and asked

"What are you doing Apollo?" "Trying to ask Uncle P for permission to go into ocean, but he is not here." "Here, you have my permission." "Thanks Perce, but I need his permission." Just then dad flashed in front of us.

"Hey dad." "Percy. Apollo, when it comes to Percy, his word is _law_ in the seas." Without another word he flashed out.

"Wow, you must be pretty popular in the seas." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, dad always liked me." "Well seeing as I have nothing else to do, want to spar?" "Sure."

We headed to the beach and I took off my shirt, because for it being 6:30, it was pretty hot.

"All out or close quarters? And first to yield and or unconscious." "All out" He replied. I shrugged my shoulders. "3 2 1 GO"

Apollo pulled out his bow and lit his arrows on fire. I summoned a wave and doused him, making his arrows get put out. I pulled out Riptide and encased it in water. I summoned a hurricane and lighting struck Riptide, which made it electrically infused. I charged Apollo and went on offensive. He made the sun shine hard, but my hurricane clouds blocked the sun from hitting me. I swung Riptide at every spot I saw. Apollo kept on blocking with his bow and I saw a weak spot. The middle of the bow was wooden. Using some effort I brought down Riptide on his head. Just like I planned, he used his bow to block it. SNAP. His bow split into two. Then, as quick as thought, I put riptide at his throat and he was on the ground. "Yield?" I asked

"I yield" He mumbled. Only then did I notice we had a crowd. I smiled at them and did a backflip into the ocean, going to take a swimming break.

Thalia POV.

I was walking along the beach with the hunt when I saw Apollo and Percy sparring. I called over everybody and we watched in awe. When Percy won, I noticed that he was holding back. I wondered about this and only then Percy saw us. He smiled and back flipped into the ocean. Gods Milady was going to tease Apollo so badly. When Apollo walked up to us Artemis said

"You got your ass handed to Apollo." "Whatever little sis, he could defeat you too." I spoke up

"Milady, you should spar with him. Now too." She replied

"Okay." I called for Percy and he came. It looked like he was riding the ocean. At shore he flipped onto the shore and a shark flipped into the air. Percy high fived the shark and I just watched stunned. Being a son of the sea god must be pretty cool. He asked

"Somebody call me Thunder Thighs?" "Yeah, milady wants to spar with you." He shrugged and looked at milady.

He asked "How do you want to do it?" She replied "Close quarters and first to yield or unconscious." I spoke

"Okay. Ready, set, begin!" Artemis took out her bow and started shooting at Percy. Percy dodged every single one and blocked two with his sword. He ran towards Artemis and she pulled out her hunting knives. He struck and Artemis blocked it but he did a weird move which disarmed her knives. He ran back and grabbed a fallen arrow. Artemis shot 3 arrows and Percy did something amazing. He jumped on each arrow, without affecting them, and landed behind Artemis. He grabbed his arrow he had and put in front of Milady's neck with Riptide behind her.

"Yield?" He asked

"I yield." She mumbled

"Good, because I need to go get some breakfast. And milady, you too Apollo, no offense, but that fight was harder than my fight with Ares, but that's not saying much. Again, no offense." Just then Ares popped in.  
"Somebody call me weak?" He asked Percy mumbled "Gods, can't a man just eat breakfast?" I chuckled at his words.

"Listen here punk, we are gonna have a rematch, and its all out with first to unconscious." Ares said. Percy replied "Fine." I counted down

"3, 2, 1, GO." Ares pulled out a spear and Percy summoned a hurricane. He encased Riptide in water and lightning struck it. Ares charged with his spear. Percy jumped over Ares and hit him on the side. Ares turned around and summoned a boar. Percy yelled

"Again with hiding behind boars? You did that last time I defeated you." Ares got angrier and Percy slayed the boar. Percy charged Ares and hit him in the leg. The electricity caused Ares spasm and black out. Percy spoke, chuckling

"What next, have to battle Athena?" And cue Athena.

"Gods is it spar with Percy day?" Percy mumbled. "So how do you want to do it Athena?" Athena replied "Same way with Artemis." I spoke "Ready set GO."

Athena pulled out Aegis and her spear. Damn Percy, back at it again with Riptide. Athena charged Percy and Percy did a flip. While in the air, Percy somehow managed to grab Aegis, and pull it out of her hands, so Percy was no wielding it. Athena was stunned and Percy did his lopsided grin and winked at her. He then charged Athena and pushed her down with the shield. He used Riptide and held it at her neck.

"Yield?" He asked.

"I yield" Athena replied, annoyed that the son of the sea god defeated her. Poseidon flashed in and said

"Ha, ha, Athena. MY SON defeated you! And he is a demigod! Good job son." Percy smiled, happy he was acknowledged. Then the lunch horn sounded.

"Gods, you guys made me miss breakfast." He made his way to the pavilion and the camp, which arrived at some point, watched him in awe. All the girls, including the two goddesses, stared at his 8 pack. He ate a huge meal when he heard a snort. A Minotaur's snort. Percy then sung this. "Already killed you once, killed you twice, and now for a third time." The Minotaur was facing the ocean. Percy walked up to it, did a quick sucker punch, and the Minotaur was blasted hundreds of feet, until it fell into the ocean. Then a roar was heard. The Nemean Lion's roar. Percy cried

"Can't a guy just eat his lunch?!" He went up to the Lion and as quick as thought, he snapped its neck. He tossed Artemis the fur and asked

"Can you burn that?" Milady nodded, still stunned. All the gods were here now and Zeus yelled

"Time for the anniversary!" I swear I heard Percy sob but nonetheless walked to the beach. Zeus noticed this, and asked me what was up with him, and I told all the gods, word for word on what happened, beginning with Apollo.

Percy POV.

I walked to the beach and fell on the sand face down. I heard giggling around me and I turned around to see all the goddesses, save Hestia, surrounding me. Artemis said

"Percy, you are kind of blocking the volley ball court." "Ah, fine, I'll move." I got up but Athena called

"Percy, you want to play volleyball with us?" "Sure" I replied. It was Demeter, Artemis, and Athena against me, Dad, and Hermes. Once I got up, the opposing team just stared at my chest. I smirked. We kept on scoring until on the 20th point, Dad messed up the serve. This snapped them to reality and Zeus, who was score keeper, told them the score. I said cheekily

"Yeah, you guys were too busy staring at my torso to play." They blushed badly but served. We had the longest rally until they scored. This went on until they had 17 points and we had 24. We just needed one more to win. After a long time, we finally won. I spoke

"Man, if I was not that attractive, you guys could've won." That caused them to blush. I walked over to Artemis and Hermes and asked, "You guys want to surf?" They looked down "We can't being children of Zeus." Hermes sadly said. I said

"Well you have my permission, and before you say anything look at Apollo, I gave him my permission to enter." They looked at Apollo who was floating in the ocean. They agreed and we got a couple of surfboards. I noticed how they sucked once we got on and I asked if they needed help.

"YES!" They both replied. I went over to Hermes, and taught him how to balance and I gingerly approached Artemis.

"C'mon Percy, I won't castrate you." "Promise?" "JUST HELP ME!" I then taught her how to balance. Once they knew the basics, I decided to pull a prank. I called 2 sharks to go after them, but not hurt them. I pointed them out saying

"Guys, look behind you." Forgetting that I could have done this, they jumped off their boards and swam frantically to shore. Once they got there I burst into laughing.

"You gu-guys, were so sc-sc-scared!" Hermes then struck me with his caduceus and Artemis shot me with an arrow, but there was a blush on her face. Then Aphrodite ran to me.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll help you!" My laughs turned into a face of horror as Aphrodite started touching all over my chest.

"HELP! APHRODITE IS MOLESTING MY CHEST!" Surprisingly Artemis ran to me and my dad followed. Artemis said in a deadly calm voice

"Don't corrupt the only decent and very sexy man on earth." While beating the crap out of her. Dad came over.

"Are you okay Percy?" I nodded. Geez Aphrodite can be a creep. When Artemis was done, she realized what she said and blushed deeply before running away somewhere. I did not even hear her but then I realized what she said. None of the other gods or people realized it though. I excused myself to go find her saying i needed to use the rest room. I walked into the forest and I saw Artemis there, just scolding herself.

"Stupid self, he probably does not even like you. Not even as a friend." I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Artemis, I do consider you as a friend ok? And thanks for the compliment back there." I said, saying the last part cheekily.

"Shut up." She mumbled. I told her to go back and she agreed. I went to use the rest room.

Artemis POV

YES, YES, YES! Percy considers me at least a friend! Maybe I can get him to like me more than a friend! I was walking back with an internal smile on my face. I walked in to see a stage with Apollo tinkering with a karaoke machine. Then Percy walked in. Apollo spoke

"Yay. Percy is here. I wanted you to sing." Percy mumbled something about unfairness and got up there. He ran his hand through his hair which made him look very sexy. He got up there and chose a song called stressed out by 21 pilots

 **Stressed out ( I do not own this song or any songs.)**

 **I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,**

 **I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.**

 **My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.**

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh).  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **We're stressed out.**

 **Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,**

 **It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,  
Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter.**

 **My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.**

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh).  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.**

 **We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.**

 **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out (oh)  
Wish we could turn back time (oh), to the good ol' days (oh),  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.**

 **Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo. **

Gods Percy had an amazing voice. Add that to the things to love about him. We all looked at him in awe. He rubbed the back of his neck which made his arm flex. Gods he has a lot of muscles. But not too many. He started to leave but couldn't. He yelled

"DAMN YOU APOLLO!" We all laughed. Then Apollo got an evil smile. He spoke

"Wait until you guys have to sing with him." Apollo started to draw names.

"THALIA!" lieutenant looked embarrassed but got onto the stage. She chose a song by Green day called Basket Case.

Green Day. (Bold will always be Percy _italics_ will be the other person, a **_combination_** will be both.)

 **I get my kicks and I want to start a rager  
I want to dance like I'm on the video  
I got a fever for the violent behavior  
I'm sweating bullets like a modern Romeo** __

 _Bang Bang! Give me fame  
Shoot me up to entertain  
I am a semi-automatic lonely boy **  
You're dead! I'm well fed  
Give me death or give me head  
Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier**_

 _I testify like a lullaby of memories  
Broadcasting live and it's on my radio  
I got my photo bomb, I got my Vietnam_  
 **I love a lie just like anybody else**

 **Bang Bang! Give me fame  
Shoot me up to entertain  
I am a semi-automatic lonely boy  
You're dead! I'm well fed**  
 ** _Give me death or give me head  
Broadcasting from my room and playing with my toys_**

 ** _I want to be a celebrity martyr  
The leading man in my own private drama  
Hurrah (bang bang), hurrah (bang bang)_** _  
The hero of the hour  
Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier_

 _I want to be like the soldiers on the screen  
It's my private ho (ho) ly (war)_  
 **Oh baby baby this is Viva Vendetta  
For this is love or it's World War Zero**

 **I want to be a celebrity martyr  
The leading man in my own private drama  
** _Hurrah (bang bang), hurrah (bang bang)  
The hero of the hour  
_ **Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier**

 **I want to be a celebrity martyr  
The leading man in my own private drama  
 _Hurrah (bang bang), hurrah (bang bang)  
The hero of the hour  
Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier_**

Gods, Percy can make anything sound awesome. His voice is very majestic. I just stood there in awe. Apollo went up there next and they sung centuries by fall out boy. Then they were all called until i was left. There was Fall out boy, Jon Bellios, Imagine Dragons, Lukas Graham, The Chain-smokers, and more. Each goddess left and entered with a blush on their face. I was called up there and Percy asked me

"What song do you want to sing?" "I don't know." I mumbled feeling heat spread across my face. "Gods, ever goddess and girl does not know a song!" He said a little annoyed, but not at me. "Pick a song Apollo." He continued. Apollo spoke

"You guys are singing Counting stars by One Republic."

"Cool, I like that song." Then the words came on the screen and we sang

Counting Stars.

 **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard** _  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah we'll be counting stars_

 ** _I see this life, like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And in my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye' shall find_**  
 _Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold_ **  
On just doing what we're told  
I-I-I-I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
 _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_**

 **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby,… **

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
 **Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars**_

 ** _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be_** **  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

 _I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is our four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
_ **Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told  
** _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie_ **  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

 **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
 _Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_**

 ** _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be_** _  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money_  
Watch it burn  
 **Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned**

 **Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned**

 **Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned**

 **Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned**

 **Everything that kills me, makes feel alive...**

 **Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
** _But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard **  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

 ** _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned_**

 ** _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned_**

 ** _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned_**

 ** _Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned_**

Hades that was embarrassing. I felt a blush spread across my face. I looked at Percy and he just winked at me. I felt like I sort of connected to this song. I kind of maybe sort of dreamed about Percy and me being together. We all got ready to go back to our respective cabins.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. I am sort of kind of maybe taking a break from my other story. I need to find a way to end it. Reviews are liked. Constructive criticism is cool. Sorry for the OOC. Hate and see if I care. See ya next chappie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL! I love how I got so many follows and favorites when I just posted this. This gives the motivation. I had a review that said they could not wait for jealous or Yandere Artemis so I will add it. Kinda. Hope you like this chappie.**

Artemis POV

All the girls went to the cabin but stood looking at Percy. Gods so did I. He had the perfect body which was tanned and muscular, but not so overly muscular. Percy then noticed this and he turned to wink at every group of girls. Including us goddesses. I felt heat rise upon my face and then out of the blue, Hera asked something

"Perseus, are you dating somebody? And if not, are you interested in anybody?"

Percy replied with "No, and if anybody wants to date me, I will see if I like them and their personality and such. And just ask if you guys want to date me, don't be shy, but no kisses on the first date _Aphrodite, and her children._ " Saying that last part, looking at mentioned accusingly. He continued "Welp, I am off to bed."

With that, he was off to bed. I stayed out a bit longer, claiming I had to "drive the moon" but really, I waited for everybody to fall asleep. Then I snuck into the Poseidon cabin, assuming that Percy was asleep. I walked in on him watching a documentary on the hawk and he spoke

"Well, this is hawkward." I giggled at his words, but then I realized that I probably looked like a creep.

"Percy, I um, needed to, um, grab something I left here earlier." He gave a hearty laugh "Artemis, I know you just want to watch some documentaries, so just say so, and here is a pillow, if you need one." Gods I felt relieved, he didn't know that I came in here to stalk him. He is senpai. Then a pillow hit my face. I instantly fell backwards and landed on the floor. Percy ran over to me and asked.

"Artemis! Are you okay?" He said this while leaning over me, his luscious lips only a mere foot away from me. Feeling heat rise to my face I stuttered out

"I-I am fi-fine. Thank you Per-Percy." "As long as you are fine, so am I." Desperate to break the ice I joked

"Percy, what is the difference between a toad and a frog?" shrugging his shoulders, I finished "Well the frog is _toadally_ different than the toad." He burst into laughter, which ended in him clutching his sides. When he finished, he said "Animal puns you have? _Toucan_ play that game. While this is totally _irrelephant,_ I never knew you had the _koalifications_ to tell such jokes, and stop making me laugh, because you'll make me _puma_ (poo my) pants, since all these puns are un _bear_ able." I burst into laughing, who knew he had some bad puns up his sleeve. I ended up on his bed 'somehow' and stopped when I inhaled his scent he left here. Gods it smelled so good. I laid there, not realizing Percy had left. I looked up and noticed he wasn't there, then I saw him just sleeping on a couch I never knew he had. I empathized his situation, realizing how he gave up his bed for me. I moved over to the door, and I locked, not wanting anybody to accidentally come in, (NO PERVERTS) I then just laid on his chest, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I awoke to notice I was on a bed, and Percy was on the couch. I was confused, but then I realized something. Percy must have woken up in the middle of the night, and noticed I was laying on him. That must have put him in a really awkward situation. I prayed (Wasn't I already praying, talking to myself?) that his obliviousness thought other of it. I flashed myself to my cabin, seeing the hunt asleep, except for one person, who went by the name of Thalia.

"So, anything happen last night milady?" she asked, full well knowing what happened.

"No!" This caused to whole hunt to wake and become interested in this conversation.

"Please Lady Artemis, I know you like Percy." Thalia stated "Yeah, have you seen the way she looks at him?" Said Phoebe, "I mean, it's pretty obvious, and we are okay with it." Said Melody "FINE!" I shouted "I may or may not have some feelings, but why would he want me when there are other suitors?" Then in came Percy with a ripped off shirt and the bottom half of his pants gone.

"HELP! THE NAIADS ARE TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Half the girls blushed, including me, at seeing Percy but when I realized what he said, I went into rage mode. I walked outside and saw a couple naiads with ripped off clothes. I flashed them away and started hitting them.

" _Stay away from PERCY!"_ I said in a deadly calm voice. They nodded, shivering, and I flashed them back. I then flashed to the entrance of the cabin and everybody looked at me weird.

"What did you do?" asked Thalia

"Nothing." I said innocently

"Ok, no more dates from Naiads."

"Wait that was a date?" I asked a bit curious

"Yeah. Did you not he hear what I said last night? Or were you, along with everybody else, staring at my chest?" He teased. I flushed red.

"No, it's just that I was surprised that you were actually going to follow through with that."

"Yeah, but now I got one other date with all the naiads off the list. Aphrodite by the way. Gods I hate make up. I like more natural beauty like Calypso's and yours per say. Well, got to go prepare." I flushed red when he complimented me, but then I told the girls

"I need to go to Olympus and take care of a few things."

"Like Aphrodite?" Thalia asked teasingly.

I flashed to my palace and pulled Aphrodite and Percy up on a mist camera. I saw Percy laughing and Aphrodite looked like she just told a joke. Though the politeness. I looked upon Percy's thoughts and saw 'Gods I wish I could be somewhere else right now. Aphrodite has too much make up on. I want to be with my dad, or Nico, Thalia, or even Artemis. She is a good friend. Though it was odd on how she was on my chest, ah whatever.' I stifled a cry. Percy only thought of me as a friend? I looked back and saw the date was about to end and flashed back to my cabin. The hunt was sitting in a circle. I asked what was going on and Thalia answered.

"We were about to play truth or dare, want to join?" Reluctantly, I said ok.

"Ok I'll start off. Truth or dare Melody?" asked Thalia.

"Truth."

"Ok, is there anybody you like?"

"I may or may not like Percy, that's that. Now truth or dare Phoebe?" She answered

"Dare."

"I dare you to …. Jump in the lake!"

"Fine!" We watched her go to the lake and jump in, and when she got out, she was shivering. I instantly warmed her up by summoning a few things.

"Thank you. Now truth or dare milady?" Phoebe asked with a mischievous smile.

"Dare." I said proudly. I could do anything!

"I dare you to …

 **Welp, that's the end of this chappie. Sorry for the cliffy. And um this is not the end. TROLL. Do as you were.**

Teleport Percy here and convince him to play!"

"Um, chicken?" "NOPE!" "FINE." I teleported Percy here and his shirt was off.

"THANK THE GODS! APHRODITE WAS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I noticed his hand had a rope tied around it and gritted my teeth but asked him

"Percy, do you want to play truth or dare?" "Sure." He replied instantly relaxing.

"Ok, Truth or dare lacy?" I asked

"Truth."

"Who is the most attractive male you have ever met?"

"Connor Stoll looks pretty nice" She mumbled

Percy put on a fake hurt look "I see *fake sniff*."

"But you are pretty hot too!" She replied, instantly blushing

"Gods I was kidding, loosen up." She blushed more but asked

"Truth or dare Percy?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person here."

He looked at me, walked up to me and kissed, HIS HAND!

"There, I did it." He said, laughing at the hunt's faces, which were fuming red.

I was pretty upset that he did not kiss me, but then it cheered me up that he thought I was the most attractive female here.

"Okay Thalia," Percy said "Truth or dare?"

"DARE." Said mentioned person

"Okay, I dare you to go atop the big house." I don't know why, but Thalia paled really badly at this.

"NO! Okay milady, truth or dare." Thalia stated

"Hey wait a sec—" "SHUT UP!" Thalia interrupted a sexy son of the sea god.

"Um, Dare,"

"I dare you to ….. kiss PERCY!" Thalia said. I instantly had a blush but Percy just shrugged.

"Um, ok?" I said, more like a question. I walked up to Percy then remembered something. She didn't say on the lips. I smirked internally. I then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek. Thalia fumed, yet Percy seemed indifferent, though I thought I saw very, very little mounts of disappointment for a half a second.

"Ok, Percy Truth or dare?"

"Why always me?! Pf truth."

"Tell us your deepest secret."

"Ok. " He started to laugh, and between every few words, he laughed

"Okay, so since I was little, my *laugh* my step- father ab *laugh* abused me. I would always come home to find *chuckle* either a knife, belt, or beer bottle whipped across me. And."

"Percy, this is serious! Why are you laughing?" Thalia asked

"Because, Thalia, laughing at this helps me ease the pain of the memories, if I did not laugh, I would probably be crying right now. Who knew? The hero of Olympus had a bad home life, and I had to be a rock for so, so many others. Who do you think was there for the Aphrodite's children after the death of Silena? Or who was there for Hephaestus' kids on Beckondorf's death. Or Michael Yew's death, I was there for Apollo's children. I have helped so many, while feeling so guilty, because all of those deaths, were _my fault_. Zoe's and Bianca's death, were _my fault_. But I just kept going, ignoring it all." Percy said, mostly emotionless but cracking up at the last 3 sentences. I never knew how Percy felt. I always thought he was unhurt by these, but apparently not.

"Ok, so anyway, before I was interrupted, I was going to say this. And I have this giant scar on my back that is faded. I have more scars, but the water healed them all, or well most of them." Thalia went up to his back and examined it. Her eyes widened and I went over. I saw the giant scar, while faded, I still saw it. It had a tiny inscription which said 'Utter a word, I will be your only parent. You will always have to suffer.'

"Gods Percy, do you know your back says 'u'." I said but was interrupted by Percy

"Yea, yea 'utter a word,' and all that junk stuff. But, I still have a mom, right? Well, I am out, I have some errands to run." And he left, without a word.

Percy POV

Well, that was an interesting Truth or Dare. I was sort of sad when Artemis kissed my cheek, but hid it well, I think. I then vapor traveled (Thanks Dad) to the Empire State Building. I walked up and saw Hermes, Athena, Ares, Dad, Dionysus, and Demeter. I went up to Hermes and asked

"Hermes, are the Golden Apples worth a lot of Drachma?"

"Yes, about mm, 200 each." He responded and I felt my eyes widen.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering. See you later." I then teleported to the Garden of Hesperides, to be greeted by the 4 themselves.

"My, my, what a _handsome_ and _sexy_ hero we have." said one

"Yes, have you come to claim me?" another said.

"Nah, just going to battle Ladon. See ya." I replied casually while pulling out riptide. Their eyes widened at that and they stepped back, interested. I walked up to Ladon and instantly he recognized me. He came at me, with each of his hundred heads. He kept on hitting his heads with others so it made it harder for him and easier for me. I cut down each head when there was only 12 left. He became more coordinate and attacked me. I parried his attacks but one struck in the leg, biting. I felt the poison flow through, but I didn't let it stop me. I killed all heads but one, because of a reason

"Leave one head Perseus, you have bested him and he will let you pass." I followed their reason and left the one head. There was at least 30 apples, with Heracles not being here in so long. I collected them all, and vapor traveled to Apollo's palace. I met him and hid the apples in a satchel I always carry. Makes me feel like Indiana Jones.

"Apollo, do you know a cure for Ladon's poison?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Did you battle Ladon?"

"No."

"You did. Don't lie to the God of Truth. Only Hermes can do that."

"Fine, I did, can I sell you some after you heal me?"

"Really? Ok let me heal you first." He said, handing me a vial. I sniffed it at asked

"Gorgon's blood. Really?" he shrugged. Whatever. I downed it at looked at him gratefully.

"Anyway, how much do you want for this? Can I give you 250?" He asked. I was surprised but said

"Ok. How many do you want?"

"10." My eyes widened that's um, let me pull my phone out, 2,500 drachma!

"Ok, here you go." I said, handing him the apples.

"Thanks, here." He said, giving me the drachma. Gods it was a lot, I needed a bag to carry it, and it was SUPER heavy! I vapor traveled to my bed to land on something. That 'something' was Artemis. I toppled onto her and a golden apple fell out. Her eyes widened and she asked me

"Percy, did you fight Ladon?"

"Mayyybe? Mayyybe not." I replied

"Percy you could have DIED!"

"Hey, I just wanted some apples if a god gets in trouble or something. Now, I think the real question is, what were you doing in my bed?"

She instantly blushed. "I, err, was just tired and my cabin was too loud?"

"Nonsense, you know you enjoy my smell." I replied smirking.

She blushed harder but asked "Percy, does the date thing apply to everybody?"

"Yea, why?"

"NO REASON! Just wondering." She replied hastily.

I thought it was kind of odd, but I shrugged it off. Time to go pay my favorite mentor.

 **That's the end of this chappie. For real. I tried to bring out jealous Artemis. And can you guys guess why Artemis asked that question? Well, reviews are welcomed, along with constructive criticism. Hate and see if I even notice. Sorry for the _unbearable_ animal puns. Reviews for the other story are cool too. And as always, Uncle Rick Riordan owns dis. I guess you can say we got _Rick Rolled_. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and such. This chappie will hopefully be a good one, in your guys' eyes.**

Artemis POV.

DUMB DIANA. Ever since I met Perseus, she wanted to take him from me. She always wants to just take over, and just kiss Perseus over and over again. I mean, he is pretty hot and stuff, but seriously? Good thing I am more powerful. The only way she could gain control is if I was in a weakened mind state. I walked to my cabin, and just had a mental argument with her.

 **'I can have Percy, since he isn't technically yours.' She argued.** 'But uh if, you take control, what will people think of the "man-hating" Artemis?' I replied. **'But if we don't grab him, then somebody else might. I know Annabeth broke up with him, and he took it pretty well, but what if he likes Athena? I mean, Athena is in LOVE with Percy. And what if he falls for her, since she is like Annabeth?'** 'FIRST OFF, there is no 'we' it is only me. And, sigh, I guess you're right. I should claim Perseus.' **"Yes, score Diana! And can't you just call him Percy, you already call him Percy outside of this mental asylum."** 'This is not an asylum! And I can call him whatever I want. ' **Sure, this isn't a mental asylum, like how talking to yourself isn't crazy.'** I ended the conversation to see something odd. Percy was handing Chiron, about 500 drachma?! I walked over and heard Chiron ask

"Percy, why is there a layer of mist around you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah… Well, a while ago, Aphrodite blessed me, and as soon as it happened, she started chasing me. So I prayed to Hecate to use the mist to cover me up, and well, it worked."

"Why don't you just take off the mist?"

"Because, I don't know what will happen."

"Nonsense, take it off."

"Okay."

He then, what I guess, prayed to Hecate, and the mist came off. As soon as it did, he looked HOT! He looked like Eros, but hundred fold him. I immediately found myself lost in his eyes, but I looked at his face and it was chiseled out of marble. But even handsomer. Then I heard the alarm. The Alarm signaling an attack. I ran over to see Krios, Hyperion, and a Giant with a tattoo saying _JB loves baby cakes_. Then Perseus came over and said

"Nice to see you all again. Hyperion, I heard you leaked a little sap, did you wet yourself?

"SHUT UP! We only came here to, ah, torture you Percy. In front of everybody. If you do not accept, we will harm this camp. I swear on the River Styx that we will not harm this camp unless you deny this offer." Thunder boomed as Hyperion spoke that last part.

"Sure."

"Come here little hero."

I was internally yelling NO, but Percy walked over. As soon as this happened a dome encased them. Percy was forced into a chair and tied down with ropes. Hyperion then pulled out a knife and took off Percy's shirt. If not for the situation, I would have just stared at his chest but the torturing began. Hours of torturing happened, only just leaving enough room for Percy to live. Instead of screaming, he would only chuckle.

"Seriously? Tartarus was, like, so much better when it came to this. Go get some other weapons."

"HMPH. Krios and Joe Bob, stay here, I will retrieve more weapons." Hyperion huffed. As soon as he left, Percy asked

"Joe, my good cannibal giant, can it be my turn to torture now? You guys did it for HOURS." The giant, who must be Joe, said "Sure." And cut the ropes and gave Percy the knife. Krios yelled at the giant but it soon turned into yellow dust. Then Percy turned to Krios. He summoned a hurricane and ran at Krios, despite his weakened state. Krios pulled out a spear and charged. Percy then jumped over him and threw the knife at Krios' back. Krios fell over, paralyzed, and Percy pulled out Riptide. With one swift movement, Krios was dead. Hyperion then walked back, and was stunned. Percy used this and grabbed the fallen knife and threw it at his leg. Hyperion then screamed in agony, and charged Percy. Percy used Riptide and threw it at Hyperion. Hyperion blocked it, and then Percy roundhouse kicked Hyperion. Hyperion fell over and Percy stabbed him, turning him to dust. He then walked away to the lake and said

"Be back soon." And then he fainted into the water.

Percy POV

Damn, that was some torture. I mean, it SUCKED. Like down in Tartarus, I got worse from, every monster or titan in existence. So i built up a resistance. I basically can't feel pain, unless either, Tartarus is there, or if it is poison or super unbearable, like Ladon's bite. I woke up in the infirmary to see Artemis, Dad, Thalia, Nico and Chiron. I then plopped out of bed and walked to the middle of camp. Instantly, I realized I had no shirt on. Then a thousand squeals came (Camp Jupiter combined with Half-blood). And I was tackled by a thousand girls. I just felt my chest being touched all over. DAMN. I forgot to use the mist. Hmm, I know! I vapor traveled to my bed in the infirmary and saw a confused Thalia, Nico, Dad, Chiron, and Artemis, who was also blushing. I then prayed to Hecate and I felt mist come around my chest and body. Then a thousand girls came into the infirmary, and i hid beneath the covers. I slowly crept up to find the camp around me. Then Artemis asked

"Percy, what was that whole 'Tartarus' thing? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh that?" I replied and she merely nodded.

"Ok, so in Tartarus, I had to travel through Nyx's mansion and in the mansion, everything kind of, froze. Then, the manifestation of Tartarus came and he asked me 'Perseus, do you want to see your camp in ruins?' 'No.' I told him. He then said to come with him and I followed. Then a dome came around us, and it was sort of a time stopper. He then forced me into a chair and then, for what seemed like a year, he tortured me, bringing along help. Some of it I could stand, because my ex step father did it, like lemon juice and alcohol in my eye, or knives on me and inserting glass into it the open cuts and what not. But then monsters came, mostly because they were following me. And they branded their initials into me. So later on I was released, and hardly any pain could come to me. I only feel pain if a) Tartarus is there, b) It is poison, c) Or if it is really unbearable, like Ladon's or Hydra's bite. Then I came back and everything was normal. Now can I leave?" I finished, leaving a stunned crowd. I went to my cabin and put on a black shirt that hugged my muscles. I went outside and saw the camp and Thalia asked

"Percy, why can't we see the branded initials?" "Because, if I flex then they show. Like this." I said, pulling up my shirt sleeve and flexing my arms and the initials are now visible. They all stared at the initials in shock.

"Now can I leave?" I asked uncomfortable. I went to my cabin and went to sleep. Gods this was this was uncomfortable.

Artemis POV

I never knew Perseus ' **DAMMIT! Call him Percy'** went through so much. I was just shocked. I went to my cabin and pondered on Perseus. How could he seem so happy when he had a rough life? Did Perseus put on a fake image? Is his happiness because of his friends? Does he consider me a friend? Does he like me? I just wondered on that question for a while. He surely has more people going after him. And he is scared of me, right? I mean, he was scared to approach me when I was surfing. Or was he just scared to be castrated because of a slip of the hand? I mean, I could have understood it. **'Yeah right. You would have attacked him, with your old instincts.´** Diana argued. _Shut up._ I replied. **Whatever**. I walked to Thalia and asked her

"Do you want to do anything?"

"No. Actually, can we see Percy?" "Sure." I replied, a bit excited.

We walked to his cabin, and saw him pulling out, concealer? He applied it very, very well onto his sexy, sexy body, when he noticed us. He blushed in embarrassment and Thalia asked.

"Whoa Kelp Head, do you want to become a makeup person or something?"

He chuckled. "Nah, just when I was younger, I used my mom's concealer to cover the scars on my body. As he finished that sentence, I remembered what he said. Thalia spoke, guilty

"So Percy, wanna do something?"

"Sure, but no need to feel guilty. The bastard step father, Gabe, helped me, in ways. So, want to play monopoly?" mentioned person said.

"Sure." Thalia and I replied

"Ok, it will be siblings against siblings, since you guys are daughters of Zeus."

"Ok, but who will you play with?" I asked. He somehow traveled away and five minutes later, he brought a cyclops. I pulled out my bow.

"DON'T SHOOT! Tyson here is nice. And he'll be my partner." We said it was okay, and we started playing.

 _Time skip to the third round._

"We win!" Percy said triumphantly. Gods, it was only the third round and we lost.

"Yeah, but Tyson here carried you." Thalia replied. Percy was about to say something but Tyson interrupted him.

"No, this is carrying Percy." He said, picking up Percy.

"No Tyson, she means that you basically did everything." Percy said

"Oh. Well I did, you are bad." Tyson replied. Thalia chuckled and I too.

"Shut up. Anyway, I will take you back, and have a little talk with your boss." Percy stated

"Thank you, brother." Tyson replied and off they went. I went over to Percy's bed and just took in his scent

"You really like him, huh?" Thalia asked. "Yeah, I really do. He is created to literally oppose males." "Yeah I like him too. Not in that way, but as in a cousin way. I do like him."

Then Percy walked with a mischievous smile saying "Ah Thalia, talking about a certain Death Breath?" Thalia blushed deeply, and said

"Shut up." I was confused, until I realized it. Thalia liked somebody. _Thalia._ I was about to get involved when Percy shrugged and said. "C'mon get over it. Fine. Well, see ya guys later." We were about to leave when I was taken over, probably by Diana. She said, really fast.

"Percy do you want to go on a date?" It took him a moment, but he said sure. I saw shock in his eyes.

"Sure?" "OK. SEE YOU AT 8!" I replied, extremely happy in Diana and Artemis forms.

 **That's the end of this chappie. I know, a new chappie! Yay. I finally got to the date. Reviews are like, with constructive criticism. Hate or not, and see if I care or not. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chappie. Seems like everybody wants Percy. Hooray. Like this plez.**

Percy POV

Women. So confusing. First the man-hating Artemis asks me out. And then she said to meet her at 8? Tomorrow? Today? What should I do? Picnic? Sure. Why not. I will do this in the forest, cuz I can do whatever. Gods, what time is it? 6:30! Oh nonononononononono. Thank the gods my mom taught me how to cook. I went to the big house and into the kitchen. Nobody was there so i helped myself. I spent my time making pasta, venison, salad, and …. Blue cookies! For myself. If she wants one she can have one. I don't really care. I finished everything in an hour. ADHD really helps you multitask. I went to the forest and set everything up in 10 minutes. I then went to my cabin, got on some blue dark wash jeans, a white, tight shirt with a black leather jacket over me, and did my hair. Somewhat. I then realized something. Where the schist was i supposed to get Artemis? I walked over to Artemis's cabin, and knocked. Thalia answered, and whistled.

"You clean up nice, Seaweed brain. Have you been expecting this?"

"Hell no. I did not even know Artemis liked me. I just joked around a lot." She looked baffled, but shrugged and called Artemis over. She looked amazing, in an elegant silver dress with a headband and high heels on, but i had to stop myself from staring. But she saw no problem with staring at me. I looked around, until Thalia said

"Milady, you have been staring at Percy for, 10 minutes." Artemis turned red in embarrassment. And asked, where we were going. I grabbed her hand, and took her to the place. I asked

"Can you hold this?" handing her a napkin. She nodded, and I brought everything out. Then i asked her

"How are you?" "I am okay, you?" "I am good, just didn't expect this." "What?" "This date with you. I mean you are _the_ man-hater." "I guess, but, um, you're hot and attractive and sexy and have good traits" She said, mumbling. I smirked, but then I saw darkness, as I became unconscious.

Artemis POV

GODS PERCY WAS HOT! I mean, I was so embarrassed when Thalia was told me I stared at Percy's figure for 10 MINUTES. I was so embarrassed. I turned red and asked him where we were going. He grabbed my hand, which deepened my blush, and teleported us to the Camp's forest. He asked me to hold a napkin, which was odd. He brought out everything and initiated small talk. Then, he vanished from the air. I immediately alarmed everyone. And we all started searching

 _Time skip 1 month_

I could not find my Percy. He was the only one I truly loved. Today was his burning of the shroud, as he was assumed dead. I was crying, along with many others. A few went up to say words like Grover Underwood, the Satyr.

"Perc-Percy, was my best friend. He defended me, and risked his life for me. I cannot believe he is just, gone." Then we were about to burn the shroud, when somebody entered. We all heard it and looked at him.

"You know, I don't think I can die. This is the SECOND time I have crashed at my own funeral. I don't think I can die at this point. If I do die, Hades would just grab my soul, and stuff it into my body. The fates should just add 'doer of the impossible' to my title." Saying the last part throwing of his hood. Then I found the person who I loved. MY Percy. Then the fates flashed and Percy groaned, saying

"No you aren't going to-" The fates interrupted him by saying

" **Yes we are, you told us to. Perseus Jackson, defeater of Ares, and Hyperion, retriever of Golden fleece, Lightning Bolt, and Golden Eagle, bearer of the Titan's curse, helper of Artemis, Navigator of The labyrinth, bane of Gaea, Kronos, and monsters, slayer of Giants, survivor of Tartarus, Savior of Olympus, and doer of the impossible."**

"Gods, I was kidding!"

" **And he who pisses of gods."** The fates added, and flashed out. Then Percy looked confused and asked

"What? No welcome back? I thought you guys were my friends." Saying the last part with mock hurt. We all rushed over to him, and all the girls smothered him in kisses. The sight made me angry and my blood boil, but I pushed it off. I too, also kissed him, but on the cheek. I noticed a few people kissed his lips, which then I wanted to destroy them. Once we were done, Chiron asked.

"My boy, what happened?"

"Oh, over the month? Well I was teleported somewhere in the wilderness, and was met by Atlas and Oceanus. The constantly tried to break me and turn me over to their side. One day they left, and Mr. Mcshizzle found me. He introduced me to his girlfriend, which was awkward, and he rode me back here. And you guys, happiness is here with him." We were all confused, except for the seven demigods of the recent Great Prophecy. Then they all screamed

"LEO"S BACK!" And ran outside. We followed yet Percy stayed for some reason. When we went outside nobody was there. The seven, excluding Percy, and Hephaestus looked MAD. When they went to Percy, I saw Calypso, which was weird, and Leo Valdez. They all greeted him and hugged him, and then he said

"Don't pay attention to me, look at Percy, he was in HORRIBLE shape when I saw him."

"Screw you Leo, they didn't need to know." Percy mumbled. My twin instantly ran over, and took of his clothes. Percy said.

"I'm not gay, Apollo." Causing many to laugh, but we were still worried. Once Apollo was done he gave a report.

"What they did to Percy, sucked! They poured Phlegethon all over him, infused it inside him, drowned him in muskeg, STABBED, not cut, STABBED, him with Stygian Iron and more. What I wonder though, is why my sister could not find him, as he was in the wilderness?" I felt immensely guilty. It is my fault he suffered. The wilderness is my domain. Then Percy spoke up.

"C'mon Apollo. No need to make Artemis feel guilty. It is just that I am too good at hiding, and my hiding skills are superior to her hunting skills." I yelled

"Why you!" I yelled, red faced. And I charged towards him.

"KIDDING. They used magic to block around the place I was, Titan magic. So only a Titan, Giant, or above could find me." That instantly made me calm down and then he continued "Can I leave now. I might have pissed of Artemis, and I don't want to die." He said, running to his cabin. Then we all left, to do whatever. But I followed Percy. I know, I'm a stalker. BUT HE IS HOT! I went after him.

Percy POV

Gods I pissed off Artemis. Good thing I made an anti-Artemis door. It basically just is a trap door that makes you fall about 5 feet. I wonder if there is a flaw with it. I forget to use it, though. I heard a knock, and went to answer it. Idiotically I didn't check who it was, but it was Thalia! Yay.

"Hey Tree trunk, what's up?" I then received a slap and a punch.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You disappear for a month? And act like nothing happened?! What's wrong with you? You act like all that torture doesn't hurt! And what's up with those titles! Why do you not tell me?" "Thalia, it doesn't hurt, well some of it does, but most of it doesn't. And those titles? I had help with all of them, except Ares, because he is and idiot." Thunder boomed. "SHUT UP! Anyway, it doesn't matter." "IT does. Do you know how worried we were?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Wait, do you know how many goddesses and girls like you?" "Aphrodite, Reyna, and maybe Demeter." "You are a Kelp Head. Ok, so basically, everybody, save Hestia, on the council wants to be with you, and almost all the girls want to be with you. Even some in the hunt." My eyes widened "Really? Man, I just joke about this stuff." "Well, your jokes are now FACTS! See ya." Then I just wondered about that, laying on my bed. Did all the women want me? For traits or body? OR both? Then I heard the door creak open. I faked asleep. I noticed a certain Artemis enter the room, congratulating herself on me being 'asleep', so I decided to speak.

"Hey Arty. What's up?" This startled her, and she flushed red.

"Well, we, uh, never, uh, finished, the date?" she stated, or asked.

"Sure." I said teasingly, making her flush red.

Ten minutes later.

"So you never had chips before?!" I asked. "Nope. Why?" She responded. "C'mon, at least some sort of junk food?" "Never, except granola bars." "GODS. Granola bars are the best!" "I know! I can't have 1 without having 10 more!" "EXACTLY. Well, do you know what Cheetos are?" "Yes, like Donald Trump, i hear people call him 'the human Cheeto'." I laughed "No, but trump should not have won. I mean, he is a fracking jerk. He mocked a disabled guy. I don't think he should have won, he rigged it." "I don't know, I really don't pay attention to much to the mortal world." "Here, let me show you." I said, pulling up my laptop, i bought a while ago, and bringing up a site called (I don't own this.) "Look, I will put the petition 'Peter please answer' and now the question 'Did Donald Trump rig the election.' See, he did" The answer said yes. "No, that is not true." Artemis said, unbelievably. "Here. Let me put the petition … now the question. Who is the leader of Artemis' hunt? Thalia. See!" "NO. It cheats" "Fine, petition. Now 'What is Artemis doing?' She is watching Percy play ." "WHAT! HOW?!" She yelled, making a very funny face. I burst out into laughing. "No, I *laugh* type in *laugh* the answers in *laugh* the petition, by co-coding it." I laughed out. She then pushed me, i fell, and she sat on me, while she hammered my chest, playfully. "YOU SUCK." And then she just laid there, her head resting on my chest. I looked at the time and saw it was 8:30! Gods we spent a long time! Well, I need to tell Artemis.

"Artemis, its 8:30."

"So?"

"So you should go to bed."

"I am not moving." Sigh. I picked her up and laid her on my bed and turned to walk away. But I couldn't. I saw Artemis holding onto my shirt. Sigh. I asked her

"Can I leave?" "NO." Sigh. I have sighed three times now. I

"But you can lay down with me." Sigh. Now four times. I guess I can't win a goddess. I took off my shirt, since it was extremely hot, and laid down in my bed. And before I knew it I was asleep.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. OOC WARNING! Hate and see if I care. I like reviews. With helpful criticism. Artemis seems to not want to let go. What would happen if somebody does something to Percy? What would she do? See ya next chappie. GIMME IDEAS**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chappie.**

Percy POV.

Even though I took off my shirt Artemis managed to find me and cling onto me. EEEEH. What can I do?

 _Time-skip to morning_

I woke up to see Artemis still clinging onto me. What can I do? (all all all this alliteration) I mean, how will people react? I tried to get as far away as possible, yet she just scooted next to me. I managed to put a shirt on, but she just held onto my shirt. If I tried to move her, she buried her face into me more. It was nice, I guess. She was peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep. I walked outside and then the rest of the camp followed me, by walking outside. Thalia just said

"Explain."

"Watch this. Artemis get up." I said, the last part to, well Artemis. She replied with a firm

"No." and buried into me. I then prayed to Iris and Fleecy to show them my memory, and they complied. I just stood there, embarrassed. At the end Artemis stirred.

"Artemis get up." I said. She replied "No." "But the whole camp and Aphrodite and more are here. She instantly woke, and jumped out of the position she was in. She flushed red.

"How was the sleep, Artemis?" Aphrodite teasingly asked. "It sucked." I decided to interject

"Really? You are lying through your teeth now." Artemis blushed even deeper.

"Shut up Percy." She mumbled. I knew she was desperate to leave so I saved her by asking

"Guys, when is breakfast?" "Right now" A random camper answered. I replied

"Then let's go eat, huh?" And soon, we were eating. I could tell Artemis was thankful, but she was blushing really hard. I decided to have some fun, and wink at her, unnoticed by everybody except Artemis. She blushed even deeper, and a hunter asked what happened, I think. She told them, but by that, I was already gone. I decided to go to the beach, to my favorite spot. It brought back some bittersweet memories, but I got over it. I fell down, on mai face, and laid there for a few hours. Later, I heard some tiptoeing and looked around to see some Aphrodite girls around me. By that time it was too late. A bag was over my head and a gag in my mouth.

 _My first Line break ever_

I was let out to be tied around a pole and saw a bunch of girls staring hungrily at me. They spoke, but I didn't hear anything (More like I am too lazy to type dialogue). They forcefully took off my clothes, and I could tell there were going to do theirs too. I wish one of my friends could save me, like if I could send a mind message. Mind message. Wait GROVER! I thought about Grover and just saw him chilling around. I yelled 'GROVER!' He shot up and asked 'What's wrong?' 'IM GETTING RAPED BY … THE ENTRANCE TO THE LABYRINTH!' 'Oh schist!' 'Bring Thalia or Artemis or somebody!' 'Ok.' And he left. As soon as my shirt was off, they tried to unbuckle my pants. Ha, I could use the moisture in the air to slow them down. I tried but nothing happened. Damn, these must be some celestial bronze rope or something. Good thing my belt is really hard to take off.

 _10 minute time-skip._

Now the buckle is off. Thankfully Thalia and Artemis arrived just then. Thalia shot an arrow and the rope was shot. I ran off to hide behind a tree, ignoring a red faced Artemis.

Thalia POV (Did ya expect Artemis?)

As soon as Grover told me the news, I immediately alerted Artemis. Nobody and I mean NOBODY (No, not Annabeth or Odysseus) could get away with raping my cuz. My favorite one. I went to Artemis and she went red in Anger. I didn't know where the Labyrinth entrance was, but luckily Grover knew. We arrived to see the girls trying to get Percy's pants off. I shot an arrow at Percy's roped hands, and let him free, also letting them acknowledge my presence. Percy ran and hid behind a tree. I stayed and Artemis went up to them, and started whacking them.

"Don't touch _my_ Percy!" She said through gritted teeth, in which only I heard it. Then she said again

"NOW LEAVE." The girls whimpered and I said playfully

"Aww Artemis I didn't have any fun. You were being too possessive." She turned red in embarrassment. She mumbled something inaudible and only turned redder in embarrassment. Percy walked in, clothed now, and said, confused.

"What is yours?" I then walked away, to leave them together.

Artemis POV

When Percy walked in and said what's yours, I turned red. We weren't technically together, so calling him mine was untrue. I then turned to him and thought, now or never.

"Percy I like you." "Yeah I like you too." He replied bemused. "No, like, like you." His eyes widened "But surely Artemis, this must be just weird feelings for a male friend." He replied, obviously not accepting this." "No, I had friendly feelings with Orion, but this is different." "But Artemis, then you would lose your title of Maiden-Hood." "I DON'T CARE. I like you Percy." I yelled at him. "Well, I like you -" Then there was a flash of light. I saw my counterpart run over to Percy and pin him to a tree by hugging him.

"YAY." She yelled Percy just looked confused and I whined

"Diana, he is mine." "No he's my Percy. My precious." Percy then just looked stunned, but then started smirking. (No? Nobody. Hobbit reference.)

"NO. Let go of him." "NEVAH!" And Diana started to kiss Percy on the face. And then she started kissing the tree and Percy appeared next to me. He made a shush single and we watched Diana

"Percy, your face is so rough." She said kissing the tree bark. I tried to hold in my laughter but I failed. I started laughing and Percy joined in too. Artemis opened her eyes to see that she was kissing a tree. Percy spoke.

"Well, I am going to take a nap. Getting raped is rather tiring." And he proceeded to leave. I did notice how my counterpart followed him and I followed her. When we arrived at Percy's cabin, Percy walked in and fell asleep. I saw Diana get in and snuggle in with him. My blood boiled. I then whined, angry,

"Diana, stop." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." I said, using reverse psychology. " Exactly" she replied. I then realized that she is as stubborn as I am. I just decided to snuggle in with Percy to, and I fell asleep.

 **That's the end of this chappie. I am working on a Tartarus story. The only pairing there will be is probably pertemis. I need plot, but not for entrance. Reviews and criticism is welcomed, hateful or not. See ya.**


End file.
